<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[M4F] Getting Kitten a Collar for Christmas by SomewhatImmoral</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213452">[M4F] Getting Kitten a Collar for Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhatImmoral/pseuds/SomewhatImmoral'>SomewhatImmoral</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:07:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhatImmoral/pseuds/SomewhatImmoral</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tags: [Gentle MDom] [BFE] [Petplay] [L-Bombs] [Sweetness/Cuddling] [Romance] [Blowjob] [Fingering] [Orgasm Control] [Forced Orgasms] [Creampie] [Whispers] [Comfort/Encouragement]  [Aftercare] [Humor]</p><p>A story of a girl getting a Christmas present from her dom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[M4F] Getting Kitten a Collar for Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Made for an audio swap event. Because of this, a lot of sections aren't very detailed or proofread since they're for one person I can directly talk to while they make it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Rustling of Blankets]</p><p>(sleepy voice)<br/>
Babe...</p><p>Hey. You're awake. </p><p>Merry Christmas.</p><p>I've been awake for a little bit and just rolling around in bed, it's been nice to relax with you around. We've got the whole day to do whatever we want.</p><p>And let me tell you... I have been looking forward to it. In fact.. I have a very special gift that I've been wanting to give you that might make things a little exciting.</p><p>If you're not hungry, we can grab and open it now. It's appropriate to open in the bedroom, after all.</p><p>And, well... you look a little too snug in bed to get up right now. Mind if I go grab the I was excited for?</p><p>Mhm! I'll be right back. You stay soft and adorable here.</p><p>*Pause, rustling of sheets, sound of a package being brought in shortly after*</p><p>Here it is! A cute little package.</p><p>Go on. Open it, babe.</p><p>*Little ripping sounds*</p><p>So... here it is. A cute collar.</p><p>I know we've been investigating pet play recently, and when I saw this, I couldn't help but think about how lovely you'd look in it.</p><p>Isn't the design nice? *Laugh*</p><p>So! That's what I wanted to show you. We can use that later if you-</p><p>Er...</p><p>You have a look on your face.</p><p>A look on your face that tells me you *don't* want to wait for later.</p><p>Okay, okay. Let me put it on you.</p><p>Here, and... thereeeee. we go. Perfect.</p><p>Oh, wow.</p><p>You. Are. Precious.</p><p>With this collar on, you're still my love and the girl that I adore... but you're also a kitten.</p><p>*My* kitten.</p><p>Babygirl, you know what happens next, don't you?</p><p>Not only do pets of mine belong on all fours, but I'm still a little hard this morning. Why don't we solve that, darling?</p><p>*Rustling of sheets*</p><p>That's good, babygirl. Right out of your blankets, and up so your cute body and fluffy pajamas are exposed.</p><p>Now. *Rustling of boxers*</p><p>Suck me off like a good pet.</p><p>Go on, kitty. If you're good, I might let you cum on my cock later.</p><p>*Moan begins*</p><p>Oh, that's good... good kitty. Take as much of it as you can.</p><p>You look so, so cute in that nice little collar. It fits you nicely.</p><p>I can't wait to hear it make more and more little noises as we get further into this.</p><p>*moaning noises continue*</p><p>I'm going to hold your hair while you do this. Right by the roots, where it won't hurt. I've got you, kitten. You're doing such a good job.</p><p>*more moans*</p><p>Babe... I love you. My favorite little kitten.</p><p>I think you deserve a little more. I'm going to reach my hand into your sweet little pajamas and feel you where I know you're sensitive. Let me reach down and...</p><p>Ah... there's your clit. So fun to play with... and it makes you squirm so nicely.</p><p>When you can't help but move like that when your mouth is on my cock, it makes me hard as hell, you know that, babe?</p><p>*moaning for a bit*</p><p>Okay, that's enough. I want to cum inside something other than your mouth, after all.</p><p>Good pet. Now I can play with your clit with one hand, and stroke your hair with the other... perfect for a pet like you.</p><p>*Clit play for a bit*</p><p>I'm going to use fingers now, okay? I know my babygirl needs more.</p><p>*Fingering for a bit*</p><p>Alright, babe... I need my cock inside you again. Get on all fours. I'm going to fuck you until that collar of yours is jiggling in the most beautiful ways.</p><p>My sweet lovable kitten looks so, so beautiful from behind.</p><p>You ready, babe? I'm putting it in.</p><p>*fucking begins*</p><p>Oh... fuck. I can feel how wet you are from being worked up so much. I've got you baby, don't worry. You can finally cum from me fucking you like this.</p><p>Don't be afraid to cum more than I say, but I'll be counting down at the end, and I want you to cum on me like a good pet when I get to 0. Be ready for that, kitten.</p><p>*fucking begins for a little bit, ask me for lines if you need them*</p><p>Fuck, I'm gonna cum soon... I'm going to count down now. Ready, kitten? Cum on me when I say to.</p><p>*Counting from 10 to 0, medium pace, while fucking, and adding  "hold on like a good kittens" and stuff while counting. And then make hard cumming noises with "cum with me" at the end*</p><p>Oh, fuck... </p><p>*recovery noises*</p><p>Ah, are you alright?</p><p>Good, good. let me get us all cleaned up *towels/whatever sounds*</p><p>That was a nice way to start the day.</p><p>Come here, babe. That was nice. I enjoyed that a lot.</p><p>*Blankets and cuddling*</p><p>You're lovely.</p><p>I'm really glad we can have these days where we wake up and do this, and also days where we cuddle in bed while the sun rises. It's so, incredibly nice to hold you at night and in the morning.</p><p>And. This is just the start of our Christmas. I have some sweet plans for breakfast! *laughing*</p><p>We'll open some more gifts from each other, relax on the couch, do whatever we want all day.</p><p>I love you. Holding you, talking with you, laughing with you...</p><p>It's all great.</p><p>But, before we fully start the day... let's relax and hold each other for a bit.</p><p>...Just for a little while.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>